


The Moon That Embraces The Sun [AkaKuro]

by WinterRaineeDay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaineeDay/pseuds/WinterRaineeDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teiko, a kingdom once prospered with wealth and peace. Protected by the Seven Colour Clans for thousand of years. It remain the same until conflicts emerged within the kingdom.  Two innocent souls were forced to choose different path for the sake to save their beloved kingdom. Follow the love story of a legend where true love might not exist for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon That Embraces The Sun [AkaKuro]

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by the K-Drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. However this fic of mine will be a lot different than the original K-Drama.

The Kingdom of Teiko, a powerful yet modest kingdom which was blessed with prosperity, peace and harmony for over thousand of years, under the reign of the fair and gentle rulers of empresses and emperors from the royal family long bloodlines, The Akashi's.

 

No one knew how the kingdom prospered for so long, that a few jealous fraction among the kingdom's clans silently brewing as soon as the current Emperor has named the next successor to the throne, his one and only beloved son, Seijuurou Akashi. 

 

The prince was a boy at the mere age of 16 when he received the Sacred Sword of the Four Beast's as a sign of his succeeding the throne once he was betrothed to the beautiful and intelligent daughter of the Kuroko Clan. The one and only clan that always betrothed into the Akashi's bloodline. 

 

The royal family has never chosen anyone outside the Kuroko's as rumors of legends foretold by the old folks in the villages that, the Kuroko's and the Akashi's needed one another to live. Each 30 years during a full moon, there would be a pair of newborn children, a female and a male, born into both family. It has been said that, the Akashi's bloodline that are came from the God of the Sun, while the Kuroko's are from the Goddess of the Moon. 

 

Both deities loved one another so dearly despite the protest from the God, himself. They accepted the punishments for their shameful act for loving one another - a forbidden rule that no God or Goddess must ever break. Their immortalities and powers was severed from them, they have turned into the humans they often adored from afar. 

 

Becoming a human, did not stopped them from loving one another. With the help of a sly nine-tailed fox, the God of the Sun and the Goddess of the Moon has turned the bared land, which has died from the drought from the sun above, into a land of greens within years of putting their last bit of powers into the land. 

 

The crops prospered. The hidden mines filled with golds and irons has increased the land economies, while the land slowly turning into a small village, then into a small town, and lastly, it turns into a kingdom. The people rejoiced when both of the former deities was chosen to become their rulers and thus the clans of many colors were formed as strong generals from the six clan came forth sworn their loyalty to the Emperor and Empress. 

 

For many years, they followed only the orders from the gentle yet kind ruler of the land, until one day, the old age has taken the lives of their kind ruler's. Leaving the kingdom with their young prince, whom soon to take the throne. The prince turns out to be a great Emperor like his father, as the bloodline continues until this day.

 

However, no one knows that the founders of the land were exiled God and Goddess from the heaven's above. All truth were hidden by legends and myths, generations after generations but one thing has never been changed was - 

**My generations will only be able to betrothed to the Kuroko's. For the Akashi's will die if they do not love one another by the age of 18. Like the Moon in the sky of night, the Sun cannot shine in the sky of day, they will need each other to live their life, like the Sun and the Moon in our beloved sky.**

"Hmmm...but that's only a myth that has been passed down generations for many decades. Plus, I doubt the deities existed in the first place. I mean, when the drought came upon the kingdom, it was the 7 clans who busted their butts to help the people." the tanned man whose hair are in shades of the evening blue of the sky, took another of the steamed bun and munched on it as he sat comfortably on the white marbled balcony. Ignoring the fact of his untidiness while serving the Prince's soon to be consort, Tetsuki from the Kuroko clan. 

 

The bluenette, clad in a beautiful white silk kimono as patterns of the cherry blossoms spread across the cloth. Her soft teal locks were tied into place and pinned for cherry blossom hairpin, leaving ribbons of the hairpin flows down along with her locks onto her small shoulder. 

 

Tetsuki watched her childhood friend and bodyguard munching down all the steamed buns she made this morning. She poured a cup of tea for him, "Daiki, you will choke yourself if you don't slow down. No one will steal the steam buns." she pushed the tea cup towards him. Daiki accepted the cup of tea with flower fragrance that Tetsuki adores since she was a child. 

 

"You know Shougo will eat them all up as soon as he reach the palace. You made these for me, and I'll be the only one who can eat them." then, he puts down the tea cup as he eyed the bluenette who blinks as his stern look, "Are you sure that you want to leave the Palace of the Moon?"

 

Tetsuki nodded slightly, "Yes, I am. It is only natural for the Kuroko clan to be betrothed to the royal family." a small smile curved as she looked at the blooming cherry blossoms in the garden, "His Highness Seijuuro's not a bad person."

 

Daiki leaned against the wall, "I know that he's not, but you of all people should know that, the kingdom isn't safe anymore. The Palace of the Sun is not the safest place for you to be in." he frowned. The six clans has been restless for the past few years, ever since His Majesty, the Emperor named his successor.

 

Tetsuki's gentle blue orbs saddens as her shoulder fell slightly, "I know but right now, His Highness Seijuurou needs me by his side while his father is ill. Only heaven knows how heavy the young prince's burden is. To carry the kingdom's responsibility and to be a good son towards his beloved father." 

 

The tanned man lets out a heavy sigh, "And you're at that age where you must get married to the Akashi's." he shifts his gaze to the bluenette, "Why must it be you...?" he trails off. 

 

The bluenette forced a smile as she stands up, she strode towards the bodyguard who was also her beloved childhood friend. She held his large calloused hands that often held swords in order to protect her as the Princess of the Kuroko Clan.

 

"Daiki, I'm going because it is part of my responsibility as the Princess of this Clan. The myths may not be true but the words of the First Emperor must never be broke. We may not know what will happen if we do break it. It's the one rule that both clans has been extremely strict of." the tanned male looked at her as he held her small hands into his.

 

"Please stay here and protect our home." she kissed his forehead. 

 

Daiki's dark blue orbs saddens as he lowered his head and kissed her hands, "As you wish, My Princess. My sword, my heart and my soul only belongs to you. Use me as you wish." the loyalty of the Aomine clan has never disappoint the Kuroko's and the Akashi's.

 

* * *

 

 

The envoy from the Palace of the Moon has finally arrived. Tetsuki was only half expecting when she saw a familiar crimson haired prince, whose eyes were in beautiful color of red like dahlia flowers in the royal garden which only blooms in the month of July till September. The Akashi's adores the flower so much that it fills every corner of the inner palace walls.

 

As soon as the young prince approached her, she went onto her knees as she lowered her head and brought her hands together underneath the long sleeves of her silk white kimono, "Your Highness, I have arrived. I am glad to see you are well." 

 

She could her the sound of the robes shuffles as she felt a pair of warm hands held her up, "Rise, my beloved. There is no need to kneel before me." a warm gentle smile spread across the tired face of His Highness Seijuurou. Tetsuki looked at her beloved prince, "Your Highne—" she was cut off as soon as a finger forbid her to continue.

 

"Please call me Sei, like you used to. We may be betrothed to one another but we're also childhood friends that grew up together. Nothing has changed. I am still the same Sei and you are still the same Tetsuki whom I fell in love with." his voice was gentle, unlike when they were still children, his voice are sound of a young girl but now, it was slightly rough yet gentle. 

 

"As you wish, Sei." she smiled. 

 

 

**....**

She puts down her tea cup as her blue orbs saddens, "I see...His Majesty has indeed been living for a very long time..." then she shifts her gaze to the read head opposite her. Her betrothed lets out an unbecoming sigh which was uncommon for him to do so unless he's with someone he's comfortable with, such as Tetsuki and Daiki. Both are childhood friend of his.

 

"Unfortunately, the physician declared that there's nothing else he can do ..." he shifts his gaze to the Dahlia's nearby, "Father spoke nothing of it. It was as if he has already accepted the fact that he'll soon to die, following Mother's footsteps..." then, he looked at his beloved who listened intently as she awaits for him to continue.

 

How he loves those large and bright blue colored eyes. They always reminds him, that no matter how hard things goes, he always have her by his side. He never found getting betrothed to her was a nuisance but it was all a blessing and a form of happiness he could held close to him.  

 

His blood red orbs softened as he savor the sight of the beautiful princess, 'My one and only Tetsuki.' He straightened his back upon noticing the expression of concern for his well being on the bluenette's gentle face.

 

"I'm sorry for letting all of these out on you, Tetsuki. I shouldn't burden you with what was going on." the bluenette shook her head as she took his hands into hers.

 

"Sei, I'm here because I want to ease all the burden you're carrying. Letting out what your heart and mind has been dwelling on will make me happy. It made me happy to know I am useful to you." she brought her forehead towards his, "It truly does. So, please. I'll always be by your side. We've made a promise before." 

 

Seijuurou didn't utter a word as he embraced her tightly as he buries his face into her sweet vanilla scented locks. It has been a long year after all. No words can describe how much have he missed his beloved. Her warmth reminds him of his beloved late mother. Her voice reminds him of the song bird that often took shade in among the trees in the garden of the palace. Her scent are as of the cherry blossoms - beautiful and gentle like,  **his Tetsuki.**

 

 

* * *

 

The sound of the footsteps were heard as they fast approached the small canopy in the garden where the royal couple was at. A servant quickly went to his knees as he have his head lowered as a sign of respect to the prince, "Your Highness, forgive me for my intrusion but your presence are extremely needed in the throne chamber. It is urgent that you must see the messenger at once."

 

Both Seijuurou and Tetsuki exchanged looks of uncertainty. 

 

Eyebrows knitted into frowns as he read the scrolls that was brought to him by a messenger sent by the head of the Silver Clan - Shougo Haizaki. 

 

The young prince bit his lower lip, as his mind began to think of a way out of this urgency. The miners in the north-east are trapped underneath the ground with a no way out and several has died on spot due to severe injuries. The Silver Clan was in charge of the iron mines but for them to sent an urgent messenger like this....

 

Seijuurou stood up from his seat, gaining all the attentions of the officials in the chamber, "Gather as many physicians as you can, we will send them to the Silver Clan Region along with food supplies, equipment's and men to rescue the miners. I believe you know as well as I do that we cannot waste more time than we already have. As soon as the sun struck right upon our head, we will depart." he ordered as the officials began to excuse themselves out of the throne chamber to proceed with their Prince's orders.

 

Then, he shifts his gaze to the bluenette who was standing at the side along with several ladies in waiting behind her. He approached her, "My apologies, Tetsuki. You've just arrived and yet...I must leave for a few days ... There is no telling when I will be back but I will send messengers for you." 

 

She smiled, "It is alright. It is your duties to be there for your people. I will pray for your safe journey, Sei. Please return safely." her heart felt heavy. It was not because of his departure but it was something amiss...

 

 

**.....**

 

As soon as the sun struck noon, the envoy depart. Tetsuki watched them slowly disappears from sight. Every ounce of her inner self prayed for her beloved's safety without knowing a few pair of eyes watched her every movements, waiting for the perfect time to strike onto the kingdom's most cherished person,  **Tsuki-hime.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please do leave a review. I would very much appreciate a review for this fic ^^  
> Next update will be in a few days.


End file.
